


Sisterly Advice

by RoseRedMisery



Series: Negotiations [2]
Category: Manifest (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, F/M, M/M, Pre-Poly, Takes place during Contrails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRedMisery/pseuds/RoseRedMisery
Summary: "It's insane, right? I shouldn't even consider this."Michaela is always there to offer advice whenever Ben needs it.





	Sisterly Advice

Ben has just gotten home after dropping Cal back home with Grace. They had a nice day together. But the subject of Danny’s proposal weighed heavily on his mind throughout the movie. 

He needs a second opinion. Good thing he's staying with his sister in her new apartment.

After trying and failing to talk to Mick about her own love life, Ben decides to ask for some advice about his own.

“Can I run something by you real quick?”

“Of course,” Mick answered, sitting up straighter. She was always great at figuring out his moods, and she could probably tell this was gonna be a doozy.

“You know how I'm bi?”

Mick gave him a disbelieving look. 

“Are you gonna start dating again?”

“No!” Ben started, only to reconsider. “I mean, kind of,” Mick's eyes got wide. “Not in the way you think!” 

“You either are or you aren't, Ben.”

“Danny cornered me and kind of suggested that Grace and I date him, together.”

Mick was silent for a moment, and then…

“WHAT?!” Mick wasn't upset, just excited. She always loved a good gossip story. 

“I know!” Ben exclaimed. “I mean, it's insane, right? I shouldn't even consider this!”

“Is he hot?” Michaela asked slyly.

Ben stuttered momentarily. “Michaela!”

“I don't see why you can't at least try it! The worst that could happen is you lose your wife, which you’re already on your way to doing. This could potentially save your marriage!”

Ben sighed. “You're right. Yeah, I'll talk to Grace.” 

After that, they started talking about the Major, and then Ben got a call from Tom Daly.


End file.
